


At Days End

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braska and Auron training for the pilgrimage</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Days End

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Braska/Auron: Hair - Silk and leather

Braska smiled down at Auron when dark red eyes finally opened and focused on him.

“My Lord, what happened?” Auron asked, moving to sit up but forced to stay with his head resting on the summoner’s lap when the room moved a little. “Argh…head hurts.”

“Rest, Auron,” Braska commanded in a hushed voice. “Today’s session is over.”

“It is? I do not remember thanking our…I was unconscious.” Auron seemed to become boneless against the mats under them. “Forgive me, Lord Braska. I failed.”

Staring down at the face turned away from him, Braska smiled gently and shook his head. It had been a long, tiring day of spell casting and mock battles in preparation for his pilgrimage. They had been given little time to rest. If they were not participating in a battle then he and Auron were walking around the Temple, almost mimicking the time between attacks from fiends. He was certain they were being tested harder than any of the previous summoners and their guardians. It seemed everyone still couldn’t believe they would succeed.

“Your resistance is improving, Auron,” Braska told his guardian, arm under muscled shoulders to help Auron sit up. “I would call it unfair that a lightning spell was used after a water spell but that could happen in battle. You have not failed at all considering you had been attacked with a level three fire spell first. The water left on your clothing wet and merely augmented the lightning, making it stronger than it would be under normal conditions.”

Auron accepted the assistance and managed to stand with only a little swaying. “But if I had not fallen unconscious we would still be in battle.”

“Perhaps,” Braska agreed, bending to collect their weapons. “However you did not see the condition of our last opponent when he left. He was barely standing.”

There was no smile of triumph on Auron’s face as he accepted his katana, a frown instead creasing his brow as he looked at his hand wrapped about the hilt.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, my Lord. I think I am just tired.”

Nodding, Braska said nothing and silently lead the way to the baths, a step or two ahead of his guardian but always aware of his wellbeing. To see Auron using the wall for occasional support was proof that they had been tested hard.

The baths were empty given how late in the evening it was and Braska undressed slowly, waving off Auron’s assistance. His guardian was barely standing and yet still wanting to help. Braska was pleased and honored to have Auron by his side.

A small noise of frustration sounded beside him, drawing Braska from his thoughts to stare at Auron, naked and tugging at his hair.

“Auron?”

“I…I can’t feel my fingers properly. They are almost completely numb.” Braska winced at the almost vicious tug to long black hair.

Placing his hands over Auron’s, Braska drew them away and moved them to his side. Carefully untying the leather cord Auron secured his hair with, the summoner threaded his fingers into long black hair and massaged lightly, the usually silken strands slightly damp. He smiled at the soft sigh of pleasure, stepping forward so that Auron could lean back against him.

“Sit, Auron.”

“Hmm…but…”

“Are you arguing with your Summoner?” Braska chided, trying to be stern as a chuckle escaped him. Auron was practically asleep and yet still managed to find energy to argue.

“No, my Lord, but you need to bathe quickly and go home. Yuna will be waiting.”

“Yuna is staying with friends tonight,” Braska informed Auron, lowering them both to a bench where he intended to clean their bodies before they soaked in the heated pool. “I made arrangements as I knew we would have an early start tomorrow.”

“Where will you stay?” Auron asked, leaning forward when Braska took up a cloth and began to scrub the sweat of a full day of fighting out of his skin. “You should have told me so I could arrange a room for you.”

“Sit, Auron, and relax,” Braska said, placing a soapy hand on a muscled shoulder when he thought Auron was going to stand. “I have arranged for extra bedding to be delivered to your room. I shall sleep on your floor.”

“No, you will take my bed,” Auron protested, turning too quickly and gasping in slight pain. “I will take the floor.”

“It is your room and therefore you will take the bed. End of discussion,” Braska said, voice firm as he carefully forced Auron to face forward again. “It will not cause me any harm to sleep on the floor.”

“But…”

“Auron.”

“My Lord?” Auron asked, half turning to look at his summoner, movements slower this time so not to again endure an attack of pain.

Sweat dampened strands of hair slid along Braska’s fingers as he slipped them into Auron’s hair again, this time holding him in place. There was a hesitant response as their lips pressed together, Braska smiling slightly as he nibbled at Auron’s bottom lip.

“You can sleep on the floor with me if you wish, Auron. I won’t take the bed. It’s not big enough for the both of us.”

Auron’s slight nod made Braska smile and he pressed another light kiss to Auron’s lips before pulling away to continue with their bath.


End file.
